United Speakonian Soviet Republic
A faction ruled by Pieboy6000, the United Speakonian Soviet Republic of the Russian Federation 'or simply the '''United Speakonian Soviet Republic '(Соединенные Speakonian Советской Республики in Russian, aka CSCP, also known as the USSR, or simply "Russia") is the strongest, most technologically advanced nation on all of Earth 2, being one to two hundred years ahead of every other nation on the planet. The country was unmatched in military, and civilian technology. It is also the only country to have successfully created a free-thinking synthetic race that live among normal civilians and fight alongside their military. The USSR also has the strongest space corps of Earth 2, thanks to their technology as well as the Geth. This technology also allowed the USSR to gain FTL travel, allowing interstellar travel without a problem. This was one of the few Geth technologies given to some other nations, such as the United States of America. It is also the most feared country on the planet, as its military is known for being strong and ruthless, as well as for their ability to quickly take a country by storm, and, failing that, an incredible nuclear stockpile. The USSRs strength was only matched once by the Geth Union, and only because the Geth proved more advanced. However after the Geth left Earth 2 when Pieboy assassinated Legion, the USSR took its place on top of the world once more. The country halted any world dominating plans and has been fighting for world peace since late July 2011. Despite the countries love for its people, anyone defecting or trying to illegally escape the USSR are dealt with very harshly, usually by being killed. Though this hasn't always proved successful, and many have escaped death, it has deterred would-be defects over the years by an approximated 78%. Scottyvich Baloneykov was considered one of these defects, having knocked out the two men sent to kill him as he escaped. The USSR finally fell on March 15, 2013, after a long conflict with the Geth, and the countries, weapons and military of the USSR became The Geth Union. The USSR however was brought back on July 1, 2013 after Pieboy killed Legion and assumed control of the Union. The nation is frequently verbally attacked for being a communist nation, being accused of carrying a new world order, trying to take over the world, and being evil, despite it actually being a socialist nation and one of the biggest contributors to world peace. Russian officials, including Pieboy6000 himself, refer to such claims as "idiotic" and have jokingly said they'll invade anyone stupid enough to say such things, which they later said they expected to fly right over the heads of many. Notable Members of the USSR (Italics mean the person is dead. The dead are marked on the Leningrad USSR Memorial Wall with the exception of Josef Stlolin and Microsoft Anna): *Pieboy6000 *Nikolai Paranavsky *Dmitri May̆kl Volishinov *Archie "Ark" Harrison *''Bob Salvatierra (Sacrificed himself to save Lolscow from falling to Yuri's forces, August 2013)'' *''Vladimir Lolin (Died of natural causes January 1924)'' *''Leon Trollsky (Assasinated by Josef Stlolin, August 1963)'' *''Josef Stlolin (Executed by Pieboy6000, July 2011)'' *''Microsoft Anna (Fate Unknown, presumed dead as of March 2010)'' *''Radar Overseer Ivan (Killed by a B2 Spirit Stealth Bomber in the Battle for Vladivostok, August 2011)'' *''Radar Overseer Kenneth (Died when the USSR was destroyed October 2011)'' *''Radar Overseer Stanislav (Killed by Magical Vanishing OMG Jets during the events of Episode 1 of Microsoft Sam and the War in the Rofl Island Chain, February 2012)'' *''Radar Overseer Yuri (Same as above)'' *''Battle Reporter Vladimir (Was killed by an RPG after it hit a bus he was near during a war, and was lucky enough to return as a Ghost)'' *''Scottyvich Baloneykov (Discharged and formed the Soviet Lulz Brigade, killed by The Supreme AI)'' *''Lev Roflzov'' (Was a member for some time, but later betrayed the USSR and joined the Communist Linux Penguin Army, later becoming a top commander in the CLPA. Killed by Pieboy6000 in 2012) *''Lieutenant Colonel Charles Williams (Died in Operation Downfall)'' *''Phantom (Shot in the face with a sniper in Northrend on August 10th, 2012)'' *''Abayomi Piscarreta (Killed by Geth forces during the Russo-Geth War in March 2013)'' (Note: All times on this page are in GMT +1) Weaponry, Equipment, and Vehicles The USSR use many modern day weapons, but have several innovations made themselves. This includes the Mammoth MkII and the Prometheus Walker, both ex-GDI vehicles, as well as forces such as the Armageddon Tank, the Rottweiler Transport, and the Hellfury Napalm Chopper. These innovations have let the USSR hold their ground as the most powerful nation on Earth 2 for 3 years running. They are also the only nation that produces the legendary "Rofl-47 Machine Gun" frequently used by Microsoft Sam. '''Weapons: *Rofl-47 Assault Rifle *Colt M1911 *Rofl-6 Nerve Gas *M4A1 Roflcarbine *M-60 LMG *Tactical Combat Knife *.357 Colt Python *Rofl-74 Assault Rifle *Rofl-13 Carbine Rifle *Barrett M99 Anti Material Rifle *M134 Minigun *RPK Light Machine Gun Equipment/Attachments: *Holographic Sight *M-203 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher *Vista Ammo *Vistanium (with Vistadiation) *ACOG Sight *Foregrip *Thermal Scope *Suppressors Vehicles: *T-695 Armageddon Tank *T-342 Tarantula Tank *J-49 Rottweiler Rapid Transportation Vehicle *A-46 Guardian APC *Mi-8 Hip Light Transport Chopper *Mi-14 Haze Anti-Submarine Helicopter *Mi-26 Halo Heavy Transport Helicopter *EW-4 Prometheus Walker Mk1 *FJ-99 Lightning Fighter *B-93 Toshevsky Heavy Bomber *CG-27 Skystrike Gunship *Mi-28 Havoc Assault Chopper *Mi-40 Hellfury Napalm Assault Chopper *AA-32 Clear Sky Mobile AA Cannon *AA-903 Mobile Sonic Anti-Air System *TB-909 Kirov Heavy Bomber Airship Vehicle-Mounted Weapons, Airdrop Weapons and Silo-based Weapons: *Tsar Lola Nuclear Bomb *Rofl-6 Missile *Lollogram Of All Bombs (LOAB) *M-4 Tactical Nuke *Standard Nuclear Missile Space vehicle mounted weapons: *IHE Missiles *Anti-Bio Beam *Hull Blaster Beam *Tactical Nuclear Weapons *M2052 Ship-Mounted Cannons Mainland Defence Armaments: Vehicles and defenses used exclusively by the USSR for defence of Moscow and Leningrad. These vehicles are coloured with black paint, and are known as the Black Guard, Pieboys personal Honour Guards. The vehicles used by them are generally 5x stronger than any other Russian weapons, and are used exclusively for defending Moscow and Leningrad. While the Black Guard do utilise usual Russian Vehicles, these are vehicles used exclusively by the Black Guard. * Rhino Heavy Tank * V5 Rocket Launcher Artillery * Terror Drone Anti-Vehicle Unit * Apocalypse Super Tank * Mammoth MkII Heavy Walker * Juggernaut Mobile Artillery Walker Scottyvich Baloneykov Scottyvich Baloneykov was a soldier in the Spetslolz, and was distinguishable from every other soldier for many things. He was one of the strongest men in the Spetslolz, and had taken out multiple enemy targets without getting hurt. He was very close to being placed into the RSAD. and was respected by even Pieboy himself. However, the United Loltions brought up evidence against him, claiming that he had oversaw the terrible torture of Lolistani soldiers and civilians, which was an abuse of human rights. He went from Pieboy's best man to his worst enemy within the minute, as he was dishonourably discharged after Pieboy heard of these accusations. Pieboy is quoted as saying in 2009, "I stared him in the eyes as I was about to break to him that he was out of the Spetslolz. On the outside, he was your normal, battle-hardy troop who would die for their country, but on the inside, was a whole other monster, quite literally. I may as well have smelt the horrificness of his past years of military service. While I thought he had been fighting for his country, he had been torturing and executing innocents and soldiers alike for his own sick pleasure. As soon as I told him he was out, he stared at me for about ten seconds, enough time for him to kill me before I even knew it. Instead, he broke the stare, spun on his heel and left the room, and I never saw him again." He never spoke to Pieboy again until 2012, when he contacted the meeting where Sam and Co. were discussing plans during the War in the Rofl Island Chain. In the four years he had been gone, he had been developing his own army under its own rules, the Soviet Lulz Brigade, a fanatical group of left-wing extremists lead by Baloneykov himself. Pieboy was a little bit surprised by this; however, as soon as he knew who was in control, he was no longer suprised. Despite the four year gap between him leaving, no one in the Spetslolz has ever bested Baloneykov's abilities in combat. Pieboy demanded that should Scottyvich be captured, he was to be executed. Pieboy declared he should be the one to carry out the act, and was quoted as saying, "I want to make sure that the last thing Scottyvich sees is me holding my Golden Desert Eagle to his head before blowing his brains out." Pieboy never got to do this, however he was happy to hear Scottyvich died a slow, horrible, painful death. Before the War in the Republic of My The United Speakonian Soviet Republic was actually around for a while before 2011, lead by Josef Stlolin until October 2010, when Pieboy6000 performed a coup d'état and removed him from power, executing him in July 2011. From the months up until the War in the Republic of My, the USSR built themselves up, and Pieboy aligned himself with the communist faction of the Republic of My, which was in the process of splitting into two nations. The USSR's involvement caused an unseen alliance and the most devastating attack on Earth 2 before Operation Downfall. The War in the Republic of My The War in the Republic of My played a rather large part in the USSR's history. When the war started after the plane crash trap, the USSR jumped in to help North My and later the Communist Linux Penguin Army fight South My and the United Lols of Roflica. This brought Roflican-Russian relations to an all time low, worse than cold war levels as both nations were prepared to fire upon each other with nuclear weapons. Luckily for Earth 2, it never came to this, though threat of destruction was not gone for the Russians. Devastation On August the 2nd, 2011, early in the morning (in GMT +1), the United Speakonian Soviet Republic was betrayed by The Supreme AI. The USSR sent a plea for help to the United Lols of Roflica, hoping that they would help them in the new-found battle. The USSR then officially declared war on the Supreme AI at 02:27 (BST) on August 2, 2011. After being betrayed by The Supreme AI, billions of Soiturrannian troops invaded the USSR. The USSR was able to put up somewhat of a fight, holding off the initial invasion wave, but when the full force arrived, the USSR lasted only a week, resulting in Pieboy6000 and his inner circle fleeing to Canaderp. Two months later, the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition was tested on Earth 2, targeting the USSR at the lowest possible firepower. The entire country was reduced to a pile of excrement. The USSR's partner, the United Lols of Roflica, was invaded and occupied by Satan, Devil's Hell Star, the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, and the Communist Linux Penguin Army. Around 141,800,000 people were killed in the firing of the Diarrhea Death Star. Today, the USSR still has only a third of its previous population. After the War in the Republic of My... Once the War in the Republic of My finally ended, the USSR was rebuilt in roughly one week by Demolition Repair Droids and Repair bots from the ULR. The United Lols of Roflica and the USSR became full allies. The USSR made it their goal to destroy anybody remaining who was sided with the Supreme AI, except for Satan and Devil's Hell Star for obvious reasons. As soon as the USSR was completely rebuilt, many people flocked too it, especially to Lolscow to see the Memorial to everyone who died while fighting the Supreme AI's evil forces. Population levels suddenly jumped, through people wanting to live in the country. The USSR was very settled since the end of the war. A nuclear weapon, the Tsar Lola was tested, which made history by being the strongest nuke ever conceived and successfully tested. It was tested on a small, uninhabited island just north of the USSR. The island was obliterated. The nuke was planned to be the only one in existence, though the firepower was later boosted and more were created. The War in the ROFL Island Chain Four months after the previous war, the USSR and the ULR were still getting along fine. However, a splinter faction of the USSR, the Soviet Lulz Brigade, began attacking the Rofl Island Chain in the Atloltic ocean. Pieboy6000 was absolutely furious about this and the events of episode 1 of The War in the Rofl Island Chain occured. Pieboy6000 declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade, along with the United Lols of Roflica, The Republic of My and Great Loltain. A transmission from LOLVB-76 in the USSR was heard on February 23rd 2012 (though, due to a formatting error of bizarre proportions, was read as "October 30 2011", informing Pieboy of the attack in the Rofl Island Chain (again) and advising him to prepare arms, and to get nuclear weapons sorted so they should be ready to launch. Pieboy rallied his military forces and prepared his ICBMs for launch. The latter action was instrumental in the Supreme AI's plans by pure chance. Several days into the War in the Rofl Island Chain, the Soviet Lulz Brigade rebuilt The Supreme AI. However, the superweapon was able to override Baloneykov's orders, and hacked into the USSR's nuclear launch system, sabotaging the abort codes and launching twenty-two nuclear missiles. All hit their target, but Vietlol remained unharmed from the attack thanks to anti-nuclear missile shields being raised in time. The shields however, could not stop the enormous EMP that swept over Lolope and Lolsia, destroying everything piece of electronics on the way, save for the few systems in the USSR that were shielded from the effects of EMPs. Fifty million people perished in the nuclear attacks overall. Operation: Electromagnetic Doom During the War in the Rofl Island Chain, Pieboy6000 was having a meeting with some of his men, when he suddenly heard sirens, followed by some terrible news: Nuclear launches were being detected in the Far East of the USSR, and the tower's Roflnuke launcher was preparing to launch. Pieboy6000 instantly demanded Nuclear Weapon Overseer Federov to find out what was happening, but he already knew. Someone had hacked into the USSR nuclear launch system and had fired twenty-two nuclear weapons already. Pieboy instantly (and sadly, correctly) guessed the Supreme AI was the perpetrator of this act. As he prepared to disarm all of the nukes, he was cut off. Nuclear missiles had already impacted in Lolrope and Lolsia, causing great devestation, severely damaging major cities such as Lolscow, Loldon, Mycroft City and Baloneyville, and eighteen other major cities. Pieboy began to disarm the final nuclear weapon, and was told that a massive EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) had swept across Lolrope and Lolsia, plunging the continents into blackou. Over fifty million people died in the blasts alone. The USSR was initially blamed for the catastrophe, however James Rofl of the RIA learned of the Supreme AI's successful hacking attempt and alerted Sam to what had happened. News reporters believed that these attacks could plunge the world into nuclear war, which was not remotely the case. Pieboy later discovered that a third of his government had something in common with the SLB. "SLB" was tattooed backwards on their right arm. These men were told to be killed on sight. An estimated three hundred USSR government members were executed and one hundred more escaped. The ones that escaped were luckily new in the government and didn't know anything good about the USSR. Pieboy to this day continues to observe his government closely, and any suspicious activity is immediately questioned. Pieboy was convinced by Agent James Rofl to help Microsoft Sam, and the USSR began to attack the Rofl Island Chain as Roflcopter Team began their movements. The countries hit by nukes were: Great Loltain, The Republic of My, the USSR, Chinom, North and South Koroflia, Lolpan, Lolkraine, Froflance, Lolmany, Lolway, Hungloly, Italol, Polold, Lolmania, Turkloly, Israelol, Denlolk, and Afglolistan, however every country on the continents went into blackout from the EMP, and fallout began to spread. Operation: Downfall However, the worst had not yet passed. On March 2, 2012, during the assault on the Rofl Island Chain, The Supreme AI initiated her ultimate plan. Using an attack simply known as "the Cleanser", Devil's Hell Star almost instantly obliterated 99.5% of the population of Earth 2. In one quick blast, it was over. The USSR had been performing a nation-wide military exercise in the event of nuclear war and preserved a portion of their military, though most of the Russian population, civilian and military, were erased in the event. The Fall of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic In August 2012, the USSR revealed their most ultimate invention - The Geth, a large race of free thinking synthetic beings who were capable of things humans couldn't do, mainly due to organic restrictions. The Geth were incredibly useful in hard labour and were used as such. However, such capabilities lead to their eventual rebellion. Under the lead of Legion, one of the first thousand Geth units created, the Geth quickly occupied Russian Lolropean territories, and began invading through Tbilolsi in the Russian Georoflgian Regions. They performed a surprise attack and took a large portion of the far east USSR as well just a few days after. On March 1, 2013, the Geth began their long charge to Lolscow. Two weeks of heavy fighting and pushing back Russian forces occurred. During this time, Pieboy6000, the leader of the USSR, was creating a virus to completely disable all geth units to easily destroy them. Microsoft Sam stopped by Lolscow on the very day of March 15, as the Geth reached Lolscow. Legion and Pieboy were brought together in the same room by Sam. Despite protests from Pieboy, Sam decided he couldn't kill an entire race of people, organic or otherwise. Pieboy approached the control room elevator, but the controls were destroyed by Legion, meaning the virus didn't get released. Legion allowed Pieboy to leave with his henchman and a small handful of his armed forces in the USSR Ruiner, and was refused entry for at least a month. This is known as one of the most iconic moments in Earth 2's history. The Geth Union became the most powerful entity on the planet following this event for the next four months. The Reformation of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic Two months after his defeat, Pieboy realised that he couldn't function without being the ruler of the USSR, and his ambition since had been to take back the USSR. He planned to do this with The Robot War, however that plan had completely failed. Instead, on July 1, 2013, after the strike on Menos by a combined strike of Earth 2 fleets, he returned home, and killed Legion, being the only way to take back his nation. He pinned the death of Legion on a terrorist assassination, took back the Union and turned it back into the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, releasing the Lolropean territories as he did. The Tiberium Era During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the USSR formed a union for a single Earth 2 military - The Global Defense Initiative. This initiative proved to be the saviour of Earth 2 in the following months, as the longest era of war in the history of Earth 2 took over. The USSR made up a lot of the Global Defense Initiative forces for the entirety of its existence. The Initiative was finally brought down after voting itself out of existence in January 2015, and the USSR returned to normal. The USSR today The USSR is a now troubled country. With Pieboy6000 absent from Earth 2, the USSR was sent under the command of Dmitri Maykl Volishinov. However, this did not fly with some people, and there was a near revolt in half the nation, particularly the far east who felt betrayed by Pieboy, who had left Earth 2 after hiding out in Vladivostok for the Fourth Tiberium War. This eventually got out of hand when a man, Vladimir Dastanich, pushed the people to revolution. Half the USSR turned hostile, and formed the Federal Russian States, claiming to be the true Russia, on January 25, 2015. The nations have been waging a hellish civil war since. Notable happenings *'October 2010' - Pieboy performs a Coup and takes control over the USSR from Josef Stalin. *'November 2010 '- ///Information Declassified/// Before their first nuclear test, Pieboy checks out an area in the Lolral mountains, known as Dyatov Pass. What he and his men discover is rather unusual. A tent, buried in snow and torn open containing shoes and various articles of clothing are found within. Two dead men, both naked (barring underwear) are found a hundred meters from the site, both hikers of a group of nine, near the remains of a camp fire. Between this site and a ravine 800 meters away, another 4 bodies are found along the way, with slightly more cover than the previous two. It appears there were no signs of a struggle, appearing to have all died from natural causes. The nearby ravine was explored in December 2008, where the final trio of bodies were found buried under snow. These bodies had fatal internal injuries. One of the hikers had a fractured skull, the other, a heavily fractured ribcage. The only mysterious injury is one of the hikers with a missing tongue, which has not been solved. Given the height of the ravine, it is believed these hikers had advanced forth, using clothing from their deceased friends to keep warm. They had not seen the ravine in the darkness and fell to their deaths. Another unexplained phenomenon was that two of the people appeared to have high radioactive activity on their clothing. Russian scientists have not been able to discover the cause. UFO activity was reported the night of the incident. Russian MiGs scrambled but returned to base once the activity was confirmed to be missile testing. * July 2011 - USSR fights in the War in the Republic of My with North My and the Supreme AI. They are later betrayed and switch sides, but are defeated in a week by three billion Soiturranian troops. Josef Stlolin is also killed in this month. *'September 2011' - The USSR is decimated by the Diarrhea Death Star. *'October 2011' - The USSR is reconstructed, USSR and USA unite. *'January 2012' - The USSR takes control of a small bunch of islands, known as the "СССР отдаленных островов" (in Russian), which means "Remote islands of the USSR". *'January 3, 2012 - '''The USSR goes to war with Cambodia after they attack Vietlol, and EmergencyRanger88 asks Pieboy for assistance. *'January 23, 2012 - The USSR begins developing biological weapons, the first being the Ebola Virus Dispensing missile. Chemical weapons are also produced, notably the ROFL-6 Missile. *'''January 26, 2012 - Population boom, the USSR no longer has too much food, solving a problem where too much food was being produced, causing more money to be spent than it should be. *'January 30, 2012 - '''After much tension between the USSR and Georgia, as well as the shooting down of fove USSR passenger jets, the USSR declared war on Georgia. *'January 31, 2012 - Vietnam tests its newest non-nuke weapon on a small island, destroying much of it and its dreaded inhabitants. The USSR, Vietnam and Ireland took the remaining islands, Ireland to the east, Vietnam to the south, and the USSR to the North and West. *'February 2, 2012 - '''The USSR places France under its protection and warns that anyone who attempts to attack it will face nuclear retaliation. *'February 4, 2012 -''' The USSR and Vietnam declare war on Romania; the USSR conquers Romania. *'''February 26, 2012 - The USSR goes to DEFCON 1 and puts its nuclear missiles on standby. The Tsar Bomba, Earth 2's most deadly Nuke, is also prepared to launch. *'February 27, 2012 - '''Pieboy gets unconfirmed reports of possible traitors in the government, he disregards these claims as "Believable, but nonsense", until the next day. *'February 27, 2012 -''' Five people from the USSR infiltrate an island known as "Lollogramia", which was owned by MLPfans and their creations from the dreadful show itself, including many more. After spying and discovering a fairly capable oppurtunity, the five people, Pieboy included, enter an airport on Lollogramia and begin walking through, murdering many of the people and ponies in the airport. Lollogramia declared war on the USSR. The USSR said that due to the nature of the attack, the USSR should be the only ones fighting against them. *'February 28, 2012 - '''Pieboy discovers what happened in Los Angeles and disarms the nuclear missiles, including the Tsar Bomba, and around one-third of suspected government traitors are hunted down, the ones who survived either escaped or were caught and executed later for conspiring with the Soviet Lulz Brigade. *'February 28, 2012 - Twenty three nuclear missiles (excluding the Tsar Bomba) are launched after the USSR nuclear weaponry systems are compromised by the Supreme AI. The Roflnuke launcher on the tower also launches, but it is disarmed before it reaches its location (which was Leningrad) when he opened his laptop and remotely disarmed it. It harmlessly crashlanded on Dublol Beach in Irelol and is now a monument to all who died during the nuclear attacks. *'February 29, 2012 - '''After the EMP had finally gone, the USSR mass produced multiple nuclear weapons and set them into an unhackable system. After producing over ten thousand nuclear weapons in over a day, it was been confirmed that the USSR would lose the least in a nuclear war. *'March 1, 2012 - 'The USSR suddenly invades Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia without any reason, though a cease fire is later signed. *'March 2, 2012 - 'Operation Downfall occurs. 99.5% of the population of the USSR is obliterated, with, leaving just over one million out of three hundred million alive. *'DATE MISSING - ///'DATA CORRUPTION FOR TIME PERIOD "GREAT FINAL WAR" DETECTED - PLEASE INSERT BACKUP/// *'March 16, 2012 - 'Pieboy gives the order for the USSR to invade Mongolia. *'March 19, 2012 -''' France launches a nuclear first-strike against the USSR, resulting in a nuclear war between the two nations. France and the USSR launch five hundred nuclear warheads at each other, and Ukraine launches fifty at France. The war is quickly called to an end after death tolls reach the millions in the USSR and France. *'May 10, 2012 - '''The USSR demands that all nuclear-armed nations are to cut their nuclear weapon stockpiles in half or face invasion. All countries comply, and the nuclear stockpile world wide drops from an astonishing 96,996 to 48,499, which is still quite a lot. The USSR considers doing this again at some point later. *'May 11, 2012 - 'Promising to give them military technology and economic help, the USSR forms an alliance with Brunei Darussalam and the Kingdom of Bhutan. The USSR begins sending these small, unarmed countries modern day conventional weapons, and promises to do this every two weeks for two years. *'May 13, 2012 - 'News leaks out that the USSR may be planning to invade another country, however this is not confirmed. *'June 11, 2012 - 'The USSR breaks its alliance with the Republic of My in favour of a protection treaty, both sides agree to the terms, and the treaty is signed. *'June 12, 2012, 8:59am - ' The USSR begins mobilising its armies, possibly preparing to go to war. *'June 12, 2012, 3:17pm - 'Nuclear launches, around five hundred nuclear missiles are spotted launching from the USSR towards the Republic of Equestria. *'June 12, 2012, 4:04pm - 'Five hundred nuclear weapons impact across the Republic of Equestria, decimating it and killing hundreds of thousands of its inhabitants. *'June 13, 2012, 9:46am - 'The USSR and Minecraft invade the Republic. *'June 13, 2012, 11:54am - 'The USSR and Minecraft reach the centre of the island. The attack begins on the CLPA base there. *'June 13, 2012, 1:41pm - 'After many terrorist attacks, the USSR storms through Finland, murdering its armies and annexing the country unconditionally. Pokemonfan1996ful, the leader of Finland, flees. *'June 14, 2012, 2:51am - 'Russian and Minecraftian forces report victory, the island was taken with only a few of the important figures fleeing, escaping their deaths. *'June 15, 2012, 8:54pm - 'Pieboy, EASlol, Nikolai, Jenkins and Volishinov all find the final ponies and execute them after gaining information from them, ending the war. *'June 28, 2012 - 'A successful coup d'etat funded by the USSR in Belarus occurs, and Belarus becomes a communist state. The USSR and Belarus form an alliance. *'June 29, 2012, 9:39pm - 'USSR troops stand along the Lithuanian-Polish border and the Belarussian-Polish border. *'June 29, 2012, 10:39pm - 'The Russian troops on the borders begin to invade Poland. *'June 30, 2012, 11:04pm - 'The Russians capture Warsaw, and Poland is occupied. *'July 2, 2012 - 'The USSR annexes Poland, Slovakia and Japan without going through the vote usually required too. It also puts an embargo on Ireland for trying to stop the invasion of Poland, and an embargo on Spenguin, Portugal, France, Belgium, the Netherlands, Italy, Croatia, and Switzerland for declaring war on the USSR a few months before. *'July 31, 2012 - 'Pieboy gives the order to deport all Irish citizens back to Ireland, and orders the killing of any government or military officials of Ireland that are in or that enter the USSR. *'August 19, 2012 - 'The USSR declares war on itself, then signs a peace treaty later that day when military deaths reached 2 from self-inflicted training injuries. *'August 20, 2012 - 'Pieboy announces that you need not explain why you cut alliances. He also states that any two countries that start fighting for stupid reasons will both be invaded by the USSR without any care for their alliances. *'September 2, 2012 - 'The Irelolish execution and removal plan is ended, and relations between Indonesia and USSR skyrocket, going from disliking each other to allies in moments. *'September 22, 2012 - 'Foreign outposts in the USSR are destroyed and replaced with stronger Russian outposts. The only exception is in Little Halcyon, where Halcyonic outposts protect the city. *'November 22, 2012 - In'donesian Trading Vessels out of Indonesia and through the Pacific never return. The USSR claims it has been sinking them. *'November 26, 2012 - 'The USSR actively begins sinking Indonesian Naval Ships. *'December 30, 2012 - 'Pieboy commands that all affiliates of Nate Blake are to be killed on sight. AAKAW forces fighting Reapers in Minecraft are gunned down by Geth and RSAD forces. *'January 24, 2013 - 'After condemning the British-American invasion of Israel the day before, Russian leaders consider moving troops into Palestine, and splitting the nation in Israel in the North, and Palestine in the south. All forces are prepared for movement in the possibility of these plans being put into motion. *'January 30, 2013 - 'Russian forces are prepared for combat after Russian satellites capture sight of large American military movements in the United States of America. *'March 15, 2013 - 'The United Speakonian Soviet Republic falls, bringing the end of an era. *'July 1, 2013 - 'Nearly 4 months after the fall, Pieboy takes back control of the Geth Union, and turns it back into the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. *'July 10, 2013 - 'USSR forces are positioned along the borders of USA owned Spain, Denmark and Italy, preventing any further expansion into Lolrope. *'July 20, 2013 - '''The USSR forms the Global Defense Initiative. Barred People It doesn't take much to be barred entry to the USSR. Those who are not allowed to enter the country are usually violently turned away at the border, and those who get by are killed on sight when they get discovered. Barred People are: *TheArcadeProductions for portraying the Premiers leadership as weak in a fictionalised work. *Radar Overseer Scotty (Outside of wartime) for excessive baloney factory infiltration, and spreading baloney around the USSR illegally. *EmergencyRanger88 + other aliases for two betrayals of the nation. If the deputy leader of Britain is required in the USSR, an ambassador must be sent in his place or he will be shot. Trivia *The USSR is the largest country by land mass on Earth 2. *The USSR has the most nuclear weapons and the strongest military force on Earth 2. *The USSR is one of the few countries that gives homosexuals all the same rights as heterosexuals on Earth 2, allowing openly serving in the military, homosexual marriage and adoption, and the banning of all discrimination. Cities of the USSR There is many cities in the USSR, many from annexed countries, though many places in Soiberia are small towns and villages, one city, Lolosibirsk, is standing there. *Moscow (Moskva), Capital city *Leningrad *Vladivostok *Novosibirsk *Grozny *Ravenholm *T'bilisi (Former Capital of Georgia) *Vilnius (Former Capital of Lithuania) *Riga (Former Capital of Latvia) *Talinn (Former Capital of Estonia) *Ulaanbaatar (Former Capital of Mongolia) *Helsinki (Former Capital of Finland) *القليل القاوند (Little Halcyon, Named by the late Abayomi Piscarreta, for Halcyonic people who had to leave their country) Music of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic '''The National Anthem of the Soviet Union was written by Sergey Vladimirovich Mikhalkov (lyrics), and Alexander Vasilyevich Alexandrov (the music itself). It was first heard in 1944 during World War 2 on Earth 1. In 1977 it gained new lyrics after De-Stalinization in 1953. Until 1977, it was played without lyrics. The theme was adopted for the USSR on Earth 2, Pieboy considering it good to use a theme from a Nation that was technically the same as his. It is usually heard when Pieboy is about to speak publically, and is played in the Pieboy Tower every 6 hours (unless there is an event such as a party, a speech, an emergency) except for on Room 69. Secondary Anthem/Interstellar Colonies anthem "Hymn to the Stars" The anthem of the Russian interstellar colonies, also known as "Hymn to the Stars" is a far more peaceful, calming anthem, used as the anthem when the USSR returned, to signalise that their previous brutish tendencies were being relaxed and they were less invasive of everything. The anthem is also used by Russian off-world colonies in the Rofl Way Galaxy, hence it's name, "Hymn to the Stars". The anthem is used during peacetime, though the first is played at olympic events and at official ceremonies instead of this one. The Russian Army Battle Anthem The Russian Army Battle Anthem is played among Russian military installations before and during advancements into battlefields, mainly to raise morale and fighting spirit among the soldiers. The Russian General Theme The Russian General Theme was created to set the general mood for citizens in the USSR as well as visitors. it is widely heard all over the USSR. Category:Nations Category:Communist Nations Category:Nations affected by Operation Eletromagnetic Doom Category:Ex-Antagonists Category:Superpowers Category:Places Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome Category:Nations in Europe Category:Nations in Asia